How Nick Lost His Hair
by DoTheClicheHey
Summary: this is my tale of how nick got his hair all shaved off for the upcoming season!


'Twas a slow day at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Not many murders had occurred recently, disappointing all CSIs greatly. They loved any chance they could get to whip out their super sexy CSI kits and any opportunity to wear their snazzy CSI vests was golden.

All the CSIs were sitting in the break room, except for Grissom, who was flirting with his bugs and Catherine. Nobody actually knew where Catherine was….but many suspected she was trying to get off with Grissom. Greg was lying upside down on the sofa, giggling at how the ceiling appeared to be the floor. Warrick was deeply engrossed in a copy of 'A Bug Guide 16' which he had found on the floor of Grissom's office. Nick was trying (and failing) to do a headstand and Sara was writing a piece of fanfiction on her favorite TV programme, CSI:NY. In her latest fic Danny and Flack were finally getting together, yay!

'Sara,' said Greg.

'Yups Greggie pie?' responded Sara.

'Ya wanna make out with me in the supplies cupboard?'

'Tempting as that may be, Greggo, I must decline.'

'Aww, why?'

'Because I'm at a crucial stage of my fanfiction where Flack and Danny finally get together in very romantic, albeit suspicious circumstances.'

Greg slid off the sofa and jumped up excitedly.

'Really? Can I read it frist? Please? Pretty please?'

'Sorry, G,' said Nick, 'But she promised it to me first!'

'But Sara,' whined Greg, 'You love me more!'

'That may be true Greg, but that's life!'

'Well life sucks,' said Greg as he sat down and tears started to roll down his cheeks.

'Awww Greggie pie don't look like that!' cried Sara, 'You can be the first to read my next fanfic.'

'Really?' he looked up at her, puppy dog eyes and all.

'Really really.' She could never resist those eyes.

Greg stopped crying and jumped up, 'In your face Stokes! Ha haaaa! Suck-aaaaa!'

Nick started to chase Greg around the room before catching him and putting him in a headlock.

Warrick looked up from his book, 'Nick! If you're going to strangle Greg, please go do it somewhere else where I can't hear him squealing! Either that or don't strangle him at all!'

'Yeah,' gasped Greg, 'Choose the second option….i don't' really fancy getting strangled.'

'What's that Greggo? You fancy getting strangled?'

'No! No! I don't!'

'Don't start crying again!' laughed Nick as he let Greg go.

'Wasn't gonna!' Greg said defiantly, though you could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

'Was too!'

'Was not!'

'Uh huuuh!'

'Nuh uuuuh!'

Then Catherine came into the room. She stomped in, hit them both upside the head then sat down grumpily.

'What's eating her?' whispered Sara to Nick.

'I heard that Sara Sidle!' Catherine shrieked.

'I said nothing!'

'You soooooo did!'

'Now let's not have a bitch fight,' said Warrick looking up from his book.

Nick and Greg, both watching eagerly shouted in unison, 'SHUT UP WARRICK!'

'Jeesh, well sorreeee! He put down the book grumpily, 'I'm gonna go see if Griss wants to boogie.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Nick waved him away, 'Now, ladies, where were you?'

'Nick! We're not going to have a bitch fight!' said Sara indignantly.

'We're not?' said a confused Catherine.

'No!'

'Spoilsport!' shouted Greg.

'Hey, guys,' said Catherine, pointing out the door down the corridor, 'Is that Warrick……and……Grissom?'

And sure enough it was Warrick and Grissom dancing and singing down the corridor to the Scissor Sisters' 'I Don't Feel Like Dancing'.

They came to a halt in front of the breakroom door, where Grissom stood singing, 'Well I don't feel like dancing, no sir, no dancing today!'

Upon which Warrick jumped in front of him singing, 'Don't feel like dancing, dancing, even if I find nothing better to do.'

At which point both buys launched into the rest of the chorus, dancing away in front of the other 4 gobsmacked CSIs. When they finished with jazz hands they looked up expectantly at the other four. Lost for words, eventually Catherine managed to come out with,

'That's hot.'

'Damn straight Cath!' said Grissom in a surprisingly high pitched voice.

'Uh, Griss, what happened to your voice?' asked Sara.

Nick groaned, 'Don't tell me you've been sucking at the helium again! I keep telling you, only use it on Ecklie when he's about to interview a suspect!'

Grissom looked sheepish, 'I'm sorry!' he squeaked, 'I only wanted to try it out! Anyhoo, Catherine, the store room is free if you wanna come get more….supplies…….?'

Catherine giggled, 'Sure Griss, let's go!'

And they skipped off in the direction of the store, holding hands.

The others sighed and sat back down in the breakroom. Sara went back to her fanfiction (things heating up as Danny gets shot, but saved in romantic, albeit suspicious circumstances by Flack? And Warrick started to read about cockroaches ('Fascinating, really fascinating!'). That left Greg and Nick twiddling their thumbs. Until Greg had a brilliant (in his opinion, at least) idea.

'I've had a brilliant idea!' he shouted, 'Nick you wanna have a race to see who can get high on oxygen the quickest!'

'OMG that's like such a good idea Greggo! Sara will you be the judge?'

'Sure, just give me a moment, I'm ending the fanfic with Danny and Flack passionately kissing………and Stella and Lindsay having a cat fight over Mac……..do you think that's alright?'

'Ya, ya ya, whatever, we'll read it later, but right now we need to get high!' Greg bounced around excitedly.

'Fine!' Sara set down her writing, 'ready, steady, GO!'

And they were away, frantically taking quick but deep breaths. After about three minutes (or so) of this Greg suddenly announced, 'Oh my god, are there always that many clouds in the room? And since when could I fly?'

'And Greg's the winner!' shouted Sara.

'Man, I don't care anymore! The sky is green man! Green!' laughed Nick.

'Wow!' giggled Greg, 'It's like, soooo psychedelic up here!'

And then Greg and Nick, both high on oxygen, started giggling hysterically and rolling around on the floor. Sara just sighed and waited for it to pass over. 10 minutes later Greg sat up, clutching his head.

'Man, what happened? I feel like I'm gonna…gonna……' and he fell back in a dead faint.

Then Nick sat up, grinning, Sara that is like so fun, it's like taking drugs, only you wont get fired for doing it!'

'Nick, I am quite alright……..i mean, look what happened to Greg.'

Nick looked to Greg who was quite unconscious, and sucking his thumb, then looked back at Sara with an evil grin.

'You wanna shave his head?'

Sara gasped, 'What! All those beautifully spikey locks of hair! What the hell are you thinking Nick Stokes? Actually I have an idea, let's shave YOUR head!'

'No! No! The last time I did that it made my face look fat! No! You're not doing it!'

He jumped up to run away and Sara chased him all over the lab. She was giving uup when Warrick came lumbering round the corner and knocked Nick over.

'Hold him down!' Sara screeched! 'I'll go get the razor!'

She got back to find not only Warrick, but Grissom, Catherine and Greg were all holding Nick donw.

'Not the hair!' he was furiously screaming, 'Not the most beautiful hair in the world!'

'Dude, what you talking bout? You don't have my hair!' grinned Greg.

All the CSIs laughed as Sara shaved all the hair off Nick's head. After it was all gone they let him go.

He ran away crying, not a single hair left on his head.

And that, my friends, is how Nick lost his hair.


End file.
